Fearless Heart
by Silvermusic384
Summary: Sequel to Feathery Heart. Callista is a normal college girl majoring in music. What happens when she meets Fang? An what happens when she finds out her life isn't all that it seems? Read & Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know you all must be mad about the cliff hanger for Hello's Always Lead to Endings; so to get back on your good sides I have decided to go ahead and post the first chapter to the sequel of Feathery Heart! So here you all go, please stick with me on this and at the end I have a question for you all. : D **

***Disclaimer: Me no own MR, however I do own characters I made up and the plot. : D Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Safe and Sound. However, I wish I did. Anyways, now read on :D**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

*Callista's P.O.V.*

"Callista, Wake up! It's time to go to class," yelled Bethany. My eyes shot open and I looked over at the black alarm clock on my mahogany night stand next to my soft, plush bed. It read 7:30 A.M.

Crap! Class started at 8:25 A.M. I hurriedly jumped out of bed and dashed across the gray carpet of my room and into the white tiled bathroom. I jumped into the shower and quickly washed my hair and body before jumping out and wrapping a towel around my-self. **(A/N: I'm not going to describe the bathroom/ shower scene thank you very much so please heads out of the gutters.) **

I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection. My lightly tanned skin was all squeaky clean and had no pimples, bruises, and whatnots. My hair was wet and stuck to my strong neck because of how wet it was.

You all may be wondering who I am. My name is Callista Silverstream. However, I go by Cali. Call me anything else, but that and I'll chop your head off, literally. I am nineteen going on twenty years old. I am 5'10" so I'm pretty tall for a girl. I have waist-length blondish-brown hair with red streaks along the edges. My eyes are a dark chocolate hazel surrounded by natural thick black lashes or so I'm told by Bethany who I call Beth.

Now, that that's out of the way you might be wondering why I'm in high school if I'm nineteen. Well, I'm actually a college student at Guan Am University in Italy. It's a really nice school. I'm taking a course in music at the University to get my music diploma and Beth is working towards a diploma in being a Technician. So yeah. I guess that's the run down.

I was about to dry my hair when I hear Beth yell from the living room in out dorm, "Cali! Hurry up! It's already 8:05!"

After that I quickly pulled my hair up into a neat messy bun using bobby pins to hold parts in place and slipped on a silver cotton headband with a blue vine pattern. Then I hung up the towel I used for my hair and rushed to back to my room and over to my closet where I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a black rose design down the outside of my right thigh. Then I snatched a black thick strapped tank top and a flimsy silver off the shoulder shirt that had blue swirls along the hem of the shirt. Slipping on the clothes in two minutes I grabbed a pair of black flats then I slipped them on and grabbed my black leather book bag and car keys before running out of my room and to the kitchen grabbing an apple off the counter as I went by.

Beth was waiting for me by the door with her bag and violin case. Did I forget to mention she played the violin, yet she's majoring in Tech. Yeah, I don't get it either. Anyways, as I rushed past her I caught a quick look at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of short white shorts with a brown braided belt around it. Then she had on a pair of white flat and had on a black cami with a white shirt with black paint splatters over it. Her fiery red hair was pulled up into a crown of natural curls that laid neatly pinned on her head. Overall I'd say she looked very pretty.

Beth scurried after me as we made our way to the student parking lot where my sapphire blue Viper 4X was waiting for me to drive it. Let's just say my parents are very rich and it was a high school graduation gift. So um… yeah. Anyways, I popped the trunk and threw my book bag along with Beth's purse and violin case in and hopped into the driver's seat. Then we were off speeding down the road to get to the university.

**~Time Skip~**

When we pulled up to the school and parked it was about 8:22 which gave me and Beth only 3 minutes to get to our classes. Which was good because our classes were near the school entrance.

With a quick wave to Beth I sprinted to the class and just a minute before the bell rang I was able to get to my seat and pull out my homework just as the bell went _BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

Just as the teacher, Mrs. Aberdeen, walked in she said, "Good morning class please take out the composition pieces you were assigned to make a week ago and make a neat pile on my desk then we can get to today's lesson."

Everyone came up in a quiet line some murmuring as they went and we each set our music compositions on top of one another's. Finally, when it was y turn to set mine down, Mrs. Aberdeen said, "Cali, would you do the honors today as to start our class off with one of the many songs you wrote?"

I froze at her question because no one had ever heard me sing, I know right. I'm majoring in music and I have never sung in front of anyone. I stared at her before someone behind me coughed and I snapped out of my daze. Gulping I asked, "Do I have to?"

Mrs. Aberdeen smiled and said, "Yes, this will be 20% of your grade. So if you don't do it that will greatly affect you're A+ average."

I sighed and said, "Fine I'll do it."

Mrs. Aberdeen smiled brightly at me and motioned for me to walk over to the stage area of the large classroom/music hall. I glared at her before I headed over to the stage smiling to myself when she flinched.

As everyone handed in their papers and took a seat by the stage, I glanced through the many songs I wrote and picked one that I knew everyone would love. Then I fixed the mike so it was level with me. After doing that I went over to the wall full of instruments and grabbed my favorite acoustic guitar. It was a shiny obsidian black with silver vine designs along the outer rim and along the neck of the instrument. It was absolutely beautiful. I turned to one of the guys in my class named Dylan and asked him if he could play background acoustic for me.

Then I grabbed a vacant stool and positioned myself in front of the mike and nodded to Mrs. Aberdeen that I was ready.

She smiled still flustered from my earlier glare and turned to the class of about 36 not including me. She raised her voice over the chatter and said, "Today we will start off class with Miss. Silverstream singing a song she wrote herself. Please give her all your attention and _pay _attention."

Then she nodded for me to start playing. Taking a deep breath as the opening bars to my song started and then I sang.

**(Safe and Sound by: Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars)**

**(A/N: Cali sounds just like Taylor Swift just thought you'd want to know)**

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and soundDon't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fireThe war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gonegoneJust close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound(INSTRUMENTAL)Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

**(A/N: I really do love this song and listen to it everyday! It's amazing and I just love Taylor in particular she has an amazing voice.)**

As I finished the last note the whole class erupted into applause. Some were whistling and whooping and others just smiled with congrats and awe.

Then a nasally voice rose above the rest and said, "What are you all clapping about. She sucks. God, she can't even sing let alone play the stupid stringy- thing in her hands."

Everyone turned to either glare, snarl, laugh, or smirk at her. I looked up to see none other then the school slut, Brigid. She was wearing a hot pink tight tank top that was cut to end just above her belly button. She also had on a mini neon green skirt and a pair of neon yellow 4" high heels. Her fake shoulder-length red hair was frizzed out around her like a tumble weed. She was wearing a ton of foundation along with neon green eye shadow and cheap mascara and really red lip stick making her look like a clown. No joke.

She was standing at the back of the crowd with her hands on her hips with the rest of her "wannabe" posse behind her. Their names were Emily, Katharine, Samantha, and Patricia. Except they go by the nick names: Lili, Katie, Samna, and Patty. Trust me they looked as bad as Brigid.

Brigid then looked up at me and smirked saying, "You just want to be little miss perfect, but you're not so stop trying and get off stage before people start throwing rotted tomatoes at you!"

Her posse all nodded in agreement and "glared" at me. I glared right back and smirked as a look of fear passed over all their faces and they took a step back.

My smirked widened and I rolled my eyes at how pathetic they were. Then Brigid stomped her foot and stormed out of the room followed by the "wannabes".

After she left everyone turned back to me and a girl named Sarah said, "Don't listen to her Cali. You're amazing. I wish I could sing and play like you. You have a real gift."

Everyone nodded and spoke in agreement with Sarah. Then Mrs. Aberdeen said, "That was truly remarkable Cali. Well done."

Then she told everyone to go back to their seats and we finished the last few minutes of class talking about what kind of songs are good and which are bad. It was pretty interesting I do say so myself.

_**~(Page Break)~**_

_*Anonymous P.O.V.* (This P.O.V. will be done in italics for a few chapters)_

_It was almost time for the plan to go into motion. Almost time for her to return. To remember who she was. Her destiny isn't fulfilled yet. She needs to remember who she once was. She must. An only he can help her. They must meet before it's too late. _

_If he doesn't find her soon then she will die without a cause. THEY MUST FULLFILL THE DESTINY SET OUT FOR THEM…_

**So…. Do you like or hate it? Let me know what your guys think!**

**Cali: Finally you put up the sequel!**

**Me: Yup.**

**Cali: So…. When is the whole plot going to form?**

**Me: You will see….**

**Cali: Who was talking at the very end?**

**Me: You will see…..**

**Cali: Okay?**

**Me: R&R?**

**Cali: if we get 10 or more reviews we will update tomorrow with 2 new chappies for the sequel….**

**Cali & Me: R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Senors and Senoras! Como estas? LOL! Just kidding. Well as you all may know this is the next chapter to my newest story: Fearless Heart. An I'm officially moved into my family's new house! Yay! Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews on the first chappie. : D**

**Also, I need your guys' help on song suggestions for this story. Please! (with a cherry on top?) I need at least 10 song suggestions for the next four or five chapters. Please help me! LOL! I can't do this alone!**

**Cali: Wow…. You are a sad, sad little person.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Cali: I'm only speaking what everyone is saying in their minds…..**

**Me: Whatever! Do the disclaimer.**

**Cali: Why me?**

**Me: Cause you were mean to me! Now do it!**

**Cali: *mutters (I hate her!)* Silver doesn't own anything of MR. However, she does own the plot and characters she came up with.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own the songs Jar of Hearts by Christina Perry & Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Now read on! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Him**

* * *

***Fang's P.O.V.* **

* * *

**I woke up feeling tense and sore. I wonder why? I looked out my window to see it was still dark out with just a hint of the sunrise that is to come. I look over at my nightstand to see my black digital clock read 5:00 A.M. I groaned and threw my self back onto the pillows and covers of my bed while rubbing my face with my hands. Why couldn't I sleep any longer? It was excruciating. **

**I glanced back over at my clock to see it was only 5:05. I groaned then the picture of a beautiful girl in a mahogany frame caught my eye. I looked at her picture and felt a small sad smile cross my lips. She looked so happy in that picture when we were at the Beach in California. Her warm melted chocolate hazel eyes sparkled with such warmth. **

**I remember that it was a cool yet warm autumn day when we took the picture. It was me, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and her. Gazzy and Iggy had been off doing something when Nudge announced she wanted to get a picture of me and Her together. **

* * *

_*Flash Back!* _**(A/N: This is a memory from when Max was living with Nudge and them that wasn't mentioned in Feathery Heart)**

"_Fang! Get over here I want to get a few Pictures of you and Max together! Get your skinny butt over here, Now," yelled Nudge at the top of her lungs. Fang looked up from where he was seated on a rugged old log right at the edge of the trilling warm water of the Secret Beach. _

_Next to him was his best friend and crush, Max. Fang was wearing a pair of black boarding shorts and a rope necklace with a single shark tooth. His ebony hair glimmered in the sunlight showing small natural streaks of dark brown. Max was wearing an off the shoulder elbow-sleeved white shirt with a black heart design on the front. She also had on a pair of faded denim short- shorts and bare feet. _

_Under her clothes she was wearing a silver and white striped bikini. She also had her hair pulled up into a messy bun. All in all. Fang thought she looked beautiful. With the warm sun showing off her light tan that accented her warm brown eyes as they gazed at Nudge with a small amused/ glaring look. _

_Fang shook his head no, but it was too late for Nudge had wiped out the Bambi eyes. Fang had made the mistake of looking and so did Max so they were both forced to take the pictures._

_Nudge rushed over and clawed Max and Fang's wrists and dragged them over to a few boulders that were slick and shiny from where the ocean waves slapped and licked at the mineral surface. Nudge pushed Fang to sit down on the nearest rock and motioned for him to sit straight up with his legs stretched out in front of him._

_Then she snatched Max's forearm and hauled her over to where Fang was posing like Nudge had told him to. Then she tossed Max over to Fang making her fall into his lap. _

_Then she instructed for Fang to lean over Max and to twin his legs with her legs. Then to wrap his arms around her thin waist. Doing so Fang did what Nudge wanted then he rested his chin on Max's shoulder making her giggle with amusement. Nudge smiled brightly then positioned her self to get the perfect picture. _

_She yelled out, "Kay' here we go! On a 1...2.….3!" Then their was a blinding flash where Max and Fang smiled brightly. _

_Well, Max did. Fang just gave a small smile. _

_Then Nudge said, "EeEEEEEp! It's perfect!" _

_Then she ran off rambling about something while Max and Fang glanced at each other and both smiled brightly at the other. Then Fang said, "Max…"_

_Max smiled and laid her hand on his neck and lifted her chin pressing her soft, warm lips to his. Making Fang smile and chuckle against her lips._

_This was one of the best days of Fang's life….._

_*End of Flash Back!*_

* * *

**I smiled to himself and then I glanced back at the clock and saw that it was now 7: 30. Wow, I had been staring at the picture that long. I then remembered that my college class started at 8:25. **

**Throwing off the blankets, I hopped out of bed and ran over to the shower in my gray and black bathroom. After taking a ten minute shower. I rushed over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black faded jeans and a gray muscle t-shirt with 'Fly On!' printed in red on the chest. **

**Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was now 7:55. I quickly went over to the small kitchenette in my dorm room and grabbed a banana then grabbed my car keys and black backpack and dashed out the door. Then I ran down the Dorm building stairs and out to the parking lot where my Dodge Ram black (of course) truck and hopped in then I sped off to my new school/ University.**

**Now, you all may be wondering what I'm talking about. Well, I am going to the Guan Am University and am studying to be a music producer because of Max. I had always known that she wanted to be a music producer and follow her Music passion. That's one of the things we had in common. The same dream. So she inspired me to go here. **

**Today, you see, is my first day because I had just transferred from Harvard a week ago. Now I was on my way to my college class of music. **

_~Time Skip~_

**Once I arrived at school I saw that it was 8:25. Crap! I was late. I ran out of my car and hurtled myself towards the classroom.**

**Once I was in front of the room, I calmed my breath and walked in and I saw everyone was in line handing something to the teacher. Then she announced that a girl named Cali was going to sing an original composition. **

**As the girl stepped on stage. My heart gave way. She looked absolutely beautiful. She had dirty blonde hair with streaks of black and red in it and I just couldn't stop staring at her beautiful chocolate hazel eyes. They were so beautiful.**

**Then when she started to sing I felt my heart just stop. She sounded just like Her. I shook my head and said it couldn't be. Max was dead and wasn't coming back. She's been dead for over a year now. Just thinking of her made me want to cry.**

**Suddenly a high pitched voice cut through my thoughts. I looked up to see a red-haired girl (I don't think she was…) yelling at Cali up on stage. I felt an over- protective urge to go up there and stand between her and that wannabe. **

**But, I quickly shook that though away in time to see the red-head walking towards me heading for the door with a look of fury on her face. Except it really looked like she was constipated. No joke. **

**When she caught sight of me, her constipated face turned into a predatory and disgusting smile. Then she walked over to me batting her overly coated mascaraed eyes. Then she spoke in the most retched voice I have ever heard.**

"**Hey hot stuff. What are you doing all alone over here? Why don't you come with me and we can go back to my dorm? Huh…" She said or actually purred. EW! Then she ran her hand up my chest and said, "By the way my name is Brigid. So what do ya say? Wanna go?"**

**Before I could say anything back and sharp and annoyed voice cut through. **

**(A/N: this was another seen in the first chapter, but it was when class was out.)**

"**Look Brigid, why don't you just take your little wannabes and get out of here before things start to get ugly."**

**I gasped quietly and turned his head to see the girl, Cali, who sounded just like Max and looked just like her, glaring exactly like Max at the Brigid Skank. **

**Brigid opened and closed her mouth like a fish then glared a petite glare that didn't even rival Cali's and stomped off with her "posse" right behind her. **

**Once she was gone, Cali turned her chocolate eyes on me and her gaze softened. Then she cleared her throat and said.**

"**So are you new here because I haven't seen you around before?"**

**I nodded not trusting my voice and she smiled saying, "Oh cool! What's your name? I'm Callista Silverstream. But, I go by Cali and those girls over there."**

**She pointed to another red-head talking to a tall bleach blonde girl with icy blue eyes. The blonde girl was wearing a simple gray cami with a white and sparkly gray shirt over it and a pair of knee-length beige shorts along with a pair of silver heels. All in all she looked nice.**

**The red-head head and blonde turned and smiled while waving at Cali then they saw me staring at them and they turned away while throwing secret glances at Cali and me. I looked over at Cali and nodded confirming that I see them. **

**Cali smiled again and said, "Those two are my best friends. The red-head is also my roommate and her name is Bethany, but she goes by Beth and the blonde one is Kiyra. She lives in the dorm across from mine and Beth's."**

**I nodded again then looked deep into Cali's eyes and asked, "Cali, I know this is so sudden and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to go for some coffee later?"**

**Cali's eyes widened in surprise then they sparkled with mischief and nodded, "I'd like that. I'll see you at four o'clock?"**

**I nodded, again. And Cali smiled once more before waving and headed over to where Beth and Kiyra were waiting for her. I watched her go with a small smile on my face. This was going to be amazing…..**

* * *

There you guys go! Hope you like chapter 2! And please send in song suggestions with your reviews or PM me, Please!

Cali: R&R?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews on H.A.L.E. and Dark Secrets & Lies! You guys are awesome. As promised here is one of the newest chapters for Fearless Heart. I am working on all the other chapters as we speak and I am going to post them all tonight and tomorrow morning. Just a heads up. Okay here is chapter 3 of Fearless Heart! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer: Me no own MR. Sadly….

* * *

**Chapter 3: Date?**

* * *

*Callista's P.O.V.*

* * *

As I made my way up to my dorm I smiled to myself. In two hours I would get to meet up with Fang for coffee. He was really nice and sounded really friendly. For some reason thought, I felt like I knew him from somewhere. It was a feeling that kept stirring up in ,my stomach making me feel a little sick. How I seemed to know him already I don't know.

I turned to look out my window and saw in the courtyard Kiyra and Beth were talking to some boy I hadn't noticed till now. He had shaggy bronze hair and was very pale. When he turned to say something to Beth I saw that his eyes were a fiery gold. Huh….that's a weird eye color. Anyways, he smiled and seemed to laugh at something I guess Beth had said. With one more glance at them I looked around the courtyard till I spotted a familiar black hair.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw Fang with some red-head talking. She looked like one of Brigid's wannabes and had on a short neon pink skirt and a black with hot pink leopard pattern halter top on. An to complete the look she had on a pair of neon pink leather pumps.

My eyes narrowed even further as I watched her rub a hand up and down Fang's bicep while batting her lime green hazel eyes which were coated in a thick layer of (go figure) pink mascara. To me she looked like she was having an eye seizure. Then the unexplainable happened.

I watched with shocked and hurt eyes as the red-head pressed her glossy lips to Fang's and started kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck in a way that made him press against her. Her "shirt" riding up to just below her boobs which by the looks of it were fake.

I felt something cold and wet land on my hand that was in my lap and looked down to see a tiny tear was sitting there against my tan skin. That's when I realized I was crying. Wiping my eyes. I sniffled a little then wiped my nose and headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was still teary-eyed and my nose was a little bit pink.

I looked at my reflection and grimaced. What did people see in the person I saw in the mirror. Beth had said they see a bad-ass chick who loves to stand tall and proud, but is still caring and sweet at the same time. She also said they see someone who is very beautiful.

Beth was wrong, I wasn't beautiful. I was ugly. My skin was the wrong tan making me look kind of burnt. My hair was drabby and was dead. My eyes weren't a beautiful chocolate hazel. They were the colored of a muddy puddle. Disgusting and horrid.

I looked away from the stupid mirror and made my way back to the window where I saw one of the most hurtful and disgusting scenes. There in the same place was Fang and red-head and they were making out like they wanted to do it right there. Sighing I turned away and sat on my bed feeling fresh tears flow down my cheeks leaving wet trails in their wake.

Numbness started to consume me and that's when the dorm door opened and in stepped a cheery looking Beth along with the guy I saw from earlier. And get this they were holding hands. I mentally gagged and looked away from the (I'm guessing) couple.

Beth was smiling and grinned at the guy before she caught sight of me and the mess I was. She gasped and yanked her hand from the guys and walked/ran over kneeling in front of me.

"Cali what happened? What's the matter," she asked while tucking a loose stand of hair behind my ear and gazing at me with great concern showing in her dark ebony eyes. I looked down and whispered, "Look out the window near the eastern corner of the courtyard and tell me what you see."

Beth looked spectacle, but complied. As she moved and looked out the window I didn't need to look up to hear her shocked gasp. Then she was sitting on the bed next to me pulling me into a tight hug. I sat there feeling numb and cold while fresh tears fell from my puffy red eyes. Then we both looked up when the guy who came in with Beth cleared his throat shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly.

Beth looked at me then back at the guy and said, "Cali would you be up to meeting my new boyfriend or do you want me to send him off?"

I gazed at her and sniffled before saying between tears, "I-I'm u-up to the tas-k."

Beth smiled at me before saying, "Honey, can you come here?"

The guy nodded and came over and stood behind Beth placing two sturdy looking hands on her waist and smiling warmly at her before turning his curious gaze on me.

I gazed back and said, "Sorry about the situation I'm just having a difficult time right now."

He nodded understandingly and said, "I get it. Boy trouble?"

I smiled and nodded while he chuckled and said, "I'm Mason. Mason Weller." He held out his hand as he said this and I smiled and took his hand in a firm grasp.

"Callista Silverstream. However, I prefer to go by Cali."

Mason smiled again then he looked down at Beth with such love it made me want to vomit. Beth looked back at him and then she reached up and stroked his face before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet yet simple kiss. Then he pulled away.

I looked away and Beth saw my grimace and sighed, "Cali do you want to go for a walk? You know to clear your mind."

I nodded and when Beth got up to follow me I shook my head and gestured for her to stay here. She frowned at me. An I pointed to Mason before saying, "I need to be alone. Stay here and enjoy some alone time together."

Beth contemplated for a moment then nodded accepting my offer. Then I turned and left the dorm. Just as I was stepping into he hallway I ran into a rock hard chest. I was about top from when two familiar hands shot out and steadied my. I looked up into the dark eyes of none of then Fang. Oh great…..

He opened his mouth and said, "Cali, I-

* * *

**There you guys go. Chapter four will be up in next hour. I just got to tweak it a little and fix a few errors. R&R?**

**P.S.- sorry it's short...:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys here is the next chapter for Fearless Heart. **

***ATTENTION: There has been some questioning about Max coming into the story and why Cali even matters in this story. Well, it was supposed to be revealed in the next three chapters, but I guess you guys want to know. So to clear up any confusion my readers have. Here's the secret.**

**Cali or Callista is Max! There is no replacing or any of that! Cali is basically Max in a different body yet the same person. She has all her memories thus why Fang looked familiar to Cali. She just can't completely remember everything yet. So hope this helps clear everything up. **

**Okay Read on now!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Renewal**

*Callista's P.O.V.*

I shook my head and moved around him closing the dorm door as I did so. Then ignoring his attempts to talk I just continued on down the hall. As I neared the door I felt a sharp pain rush through my head making me bend at the torso and rubbing my temple.

As I tried to straighten up another wave of sharp pain ran through my mind and I was forced to drop to my knees and clutch my head shaking from head to toe at the intensity of the pain.

Suddenly, an image flashed through my mind and I was stuck watching this scene.

_~Image that appears in Cali's mind~_

_Right now Nudge was talking or more like trying to apologize over and over to me for blurting out the secret. Finally I got tired of it and yelled, "Nudge just shut up! I told you I forgive you. Now shut the hell up!"_

_Nudge stopped and looked down, but not before I saw the flash of hurt in her eyes. However, right now I wasn't in the mood for sympathy so I just let her feel guilty and sad. I looked around the room to see Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang looking at me expectantly. I sighed and said, "What do you want to know?"_

_Fang spoke first asking, "Who is this Sam guy and what did he do to you?" I knew I would have to tell him the truth. Fang somehow always knew when I was lying. So without any hesitation I jumped into an explanation._

_Carefully picking my words I said, "Sam is my ex-boyfriend. I went out with him for three years and broke up with him just recently when I found him in bed with this slut named Jenna. Before that I knew he had been seeing her while dating me and I knew he was only using me. Now, about the part of what he did to me. For the three years that I dated him he would hit me, kick me, abuse me, and he would call me things like a slut, whore, and some other words. He also always accused me of cheating on him and that I didn't love him. I finally realized what was going on just a few weeks ago. And so I left him and now here I am."_

_Fang and everyone else were silent before Iggy spoke up. He said, "What that's bull. Why would someone do that to you? That is really messed up. Did you ever tell the police or anyone about this?"_

_\_

_I didn't feel like answering so I just shook my head no. I knew Fang would be angry, but I was just all of a sudden tired. I suddenly felt a warm hand lay on my shoulder. I looked up to see Fang smiling sadly down at me. In his eyes I saw that he had a look of understanding. He knew this was hard for me and that I didn't need all this questioning. _

_So instead he pulled me into his arms and murmured for me alone, "I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again. I promise." And I knew he meant it. He wasn't going to let anything happen to me._

_I rested my head on his chest and nodded slowly and felt warm tears flow down my cheeks. They left tear streaks on his shirt. _

_While I cried I heard Nudge say quietly, "Gazzy, Iggy come on. Let's give them some time alone."_

_I heard the shuffle of feet then nothing. The room seemed to feel a little bit lighter. There wasn't that much tension now. However, I could feel Fang's back and shoulders were tense. I looked up at him through my blurry vision and said, "Thank you. For understanding I mean."_

_Fang smiled at me and said, "I'll always be there for you no matter what. I care about you a lot. You know that right?"_

_I nodded and laid my head on his chest again and breathed in his delicious scent. He smelled of hot cocoa and vanilla. A delightful combination. Then I felt him relax and he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. I sighed in relief and comfort._

_~End of image/scene (This scene is actually in Chapter 16 of Feathery Heart)_

Suddenly, the scene was gone and I could see again as the pain seemed to just fade away. I felt a pair of strong arms around me and a heated body close to me. I looked to my right to see Fang's worried face looking at me.

Then I registered what had happened and pulled away from him. He was in the scene! What was going on?

I backed away from him still sitting on my butt till my back slammed against the wall. I looked behind me and around me to see that it was just me and Fang.

Glaring at him I said, "What did you do to me?"

A confused look crossed his face as he looked intensely at me. I squirmed under his gaze and glared even more at him.

He stood and walked over to me before he crouched in front of me and asked, "What did you see?"

I glared at him, but answered, "I saw a room full of people. Like a living room. You were there and some girl named Nudge(?) was apologizing till I told her to shut up or I thought it was me. But, then I started explaining about some guy named Sam who was my supposed ex-boyfriend. I said that he had cheated on me with some slut named Jenna and that I had known about and that he was using me.

An then I also said something about him hitting me for the three years we were together. Then you came over to me and said 'I understand.' and some other stuff like that. Then me and you, I guess hugged and then the scene ended and the next thing I know I am looking at you right now. So that's what I saw…."

Fang was quiet while he thought about what I said. Then a full-blown smile appeared on his face. He then continued to lean down and hug me to his chest with an overwhelming urge of pride, I guess….

I froze for a moment then I pushed him away and put more space between us. When I looked back at him he had a look of hurt in his eyes. I just shook my head and stood up.

Brushing off some dust off my jeans before I turned and left Fang sitting in the hall to go for a walk. I had a lot of things to think about now. This was going to be a long walk…..

**Thank you guys for liking the other chapter. Sorry I am late on updating. I promise to continue updating for the next week every day no excuses. If I don't update please let me know. : D**

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story for so long! Well I have been writing chapters for my other stories so I decided to update this one. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything of MR.**

**Chapter 5: Accidents and Confusion**

*Callista's P.O.V*

I pushed the doors of the dorm building open and headed off towards the park down the street. Shaking my head, I thought back to the image/ vision that had appeared in my head. Why did Fang look so happy when I told him? What was going on with me? Was I going insane. I shook my head again at how stupid and paranoid I was being.

I continued towards the park and didn't even look as I crossed the street. Halfway across I heard the ring of a car horn and the screeching of tires against the pavement. My head snapped up to see a bright green car speeding right at me. I was frozen in place out of fear and I could feel my blood run cold.

The driver of the car waved me out of the way with a terrified expression on their face. I was frozen and couldn't move. As the car neared, I heard someone scream my name, but I couldn't really pick out who it was.

Finally, the car was mere inches from me when a large body slammed into my mind and pushed me out of the way. I closed my eyes as a scream erupted from my mouth. My back hit the pavement with a painful blow and I stopped screaming by sucking in a sharp gasp. I heard the car screech past and drive away in the distance.

That's when I felt the weight of a body over mine and I looked into two dark obsidian eyes. I was frozen at how close we were then I was on my feet in the next minute. Fang grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you okay?! What were you thinking Cali?"

I just stood there. Feeling num and terrified as the whole scene replayed in my mind. Did I really stand in the middle of the street like that? I finally gained control of my body just as Fang crushed me to him in a bear hug. I felt him bury his face in my hair as he whispered reassuring words in my ear.

I just stood there not moving an inch. That's when I heard Beth yelling from the dorms. Something about the police and an ambulance was coming. Huh...wonder when all that happened. I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye before Fang was push away from me and I was surrounded by Beth's small arms.

She was blubbering and her makeup seemed to be running as she hugged me. I could feel wet tear drops fall on my shoulder where she laid her head and I sighed after coming out of the shock and hugged her back. That's when the sirens could be heard in the distance.

Beth pulled away to look at me and asked, "Are you okay? What happened! First, I see you run outside and the next thing I know you're almost hit by a car! WHAT THE HELL CALI!"

I flinched at her sharp tone and touched her cheek in a reassuring gesture before pulling away from her. The ambulance then pulled up and two EMTs came out of the truck and walked over to us.

One was a tall male with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and pale skin. He gazed at the three of us and asked, "Who called us?"

Beth raised her hand and said, "I did."

The male EMT nodded and said, "My name is James Chatsworth and this is my partner, Monique Devon." He gestured to a mocha-skinned women next to him with black hair pulled up into a neat bun and had brown eyes. She waved and asked in a business-like voice, "Who needs assistance?"

Beth nodded towards me and said in a grumpy tone: "My friend, Callista, was almost hit by a car, but our friend Fang pushed her out of the way. I'm afraid she's in shock."

The EMTs, James and Monique, nodded and talked for a moment before going to work. James walked over to the truck and pulled out a box full of what looked to be anesthetics. While Monique grabbed my shoulders and steered me towards the curb of the road where she pushed me into a sitting position.

Then James came over and kneeled beside me as Monique moved to speak to Fang and Beth about what happened. James smiled at me and grabbed my arms feeling for any bruising or breakage. When he felt none he had me turn around to look at my back.

He sucked in a breath and said, "Looks like you have a few cuts and scrapes on your back and some bruising. Hold on while I get them cleaned before infection settles in."

With that he grabbed some peroxide and cotton and started dabbing the injuries. I gritted my teeth as the peroxide started to sting and bit my tongue from screaming in pain. Then I felt James wrap gauze around my waist to cover the cuts and to stop any continuous bleeding.

Then he packed everything up and stood up helping me in the process stand. Monique walked over followed by Beth and Fang and said, "Got all the information needed. How were the injuries?"

James nodded and spoke, "No breakage. Just a few cuts and bruising on her back. Other than that nothing severe."

Monique nodded and turned to me and my friends and said, "You are very lucky Cali. Luckily Fang got to you when he did."

She smiled over at Fang and said, "You were always a quick one, eh?"

Fang chuckled and nodded in response. "You aren't such a talker anymore are you?" Monique laughed and said, "I've cut back on a few words since we all went off on our own."

I saw a flash of pain and sadness on her face before her bubbly personality was back. I looked between her and Fang with a confused look. Fang seemed to notice and said, "Monique, James, and I know each other because we were really close friends before we all left for college. Also, Monique is my adoptive sister."

I nodded and Monique turned to me and smiled brightly, "I really go by Nudge because when I was younger I would not stop talking so it took someone to nudge me to get me to shut up. An I guess it just stuck with me ever since."

James and Fang chuckled and man-hugged each other before James spoke. "It's been what? Two years? How are you fairing?"

Fang shrugged and shook his head. James's smile faltered and then he looked at me with a sad smile. "I'm James as you now know, but like Nudge, I go by the nickname Iggy. Don't ask how I got it because I wouldn't be able to tell you."

I smirked and nodded in understanding then I raised my hand and said, "I'm Callista Silverstream, but I go by Cali. An this is my friend/roommate, Bethany Wakemen, but she goes by Beth." Iggy smiled at us and shook my hand and nodded in greeting.

I looked over at Beth who smiled at me. That's when Nudge's phone rang and she smiled apologetically and walked a few feet away to answer it. Iggy turned to Fang and said, "We should get together sometime and hang out like we used to."

Fang nodded and said, "You up for it Cali?" I laughed and nodded. That's when Nudge walked over.

She grabbed Iggy's hand and said, "Sorry guys, but we have to run. We just got another phone call about an accident that is and hour away. Iggy, they said we need to get down there to help fast."

Iggy nodded and waved to us as he and Nudge climbed into their truck and drove off. I turned to Beth and hugged her while she hugged me back. Then Fang cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes. I looked at him with a sincere look and hugged him.

At first I felt him freeze then he slowly relaxed. Wrapping his arms around me in the process. I buried my face in the crook between his shoulder and neck and sighed. He chuckled and I felt his chest rumble from the motion. Then I pulled away and saw Beth giving me a knowing look. I raised an eyebrow in question, but she waved it off.

Fang smirked and said, "Well, how about we all head back to the dorms. Max, do you want to come with me to a café down the street?"

I froze when I looked at him with confusion. Did he just call me Max? Who the heck was that?! I noticed his eyes widen when he thought over what he said and he slapped his forehead.

Looking at me, Beth said quietly, "I'm going to head back to our room. Mason's waiting for me. I'll talk to you later Max." With that she gave me a hug and waved to Fang before jogging away.

Fang was still staring at the ground when I glanced at him. I said the one thing on my mind, "Why did you just call me Max?"

Fang looked away and said something under his breath. Before I could ask him what it was he turned and looked me straight in the eye. He was still for a moment then said, "Nevermind, about the café thing. I got to go. Bye."

An with that he walked off leaving confused as hell…..

* * *

**Again, so sorry for not updating for awhile. I'll post the next chapter of D&L either later today or tomorrow. Depends. **

**Cali: that was a very interesting chapter…**

**Me: yup…..**

**Cali: so why did he call me Max?**

**Me:…**

**Cali: *Sighs* R&R?**

**Me: for every review I will give you a virtual cookie :P**

**Please R&R! **

**~Silver **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, you can kill me for not updating in awhile. I just haven't had the time. With school and sports in the way, I really don't have a lot of time anymore, but I updated H.A.L.E. yesterday and I was looking through my other stories and noticed this one. I have only updated it with 5 chapters in the amount of time it's been up so I'm going to update it with this new chapter. I know everyone wants me to update D&L, but I have a stronger connection to this story because it was the second one I started writing after Feathery Heart. So please understand that I am doing my best to update all my stories, but it will take time, but I'm going to start updating every few days. So keep a look out for updates on all my stories and please review.**

**Alright enough of my non-stop babbling let the chapter commence. **

**Max: Silvy no owns MR!**

**Me: Nope. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Thoughts and More Reflection**

* * *

*Callista's P.O.V.*

Have you ever had the feeling where something didn't seem quite right? Though, you couldn't put your finger on what it was. That's how I feel at the moment. Ever since the car accident and what Fang had said to me. I can't seem to shake the feeling of recognition of the name he called me. What was it….oh yes, _Max_? I don't know why, but I just had a sense of knowing whenever I remembered the name.

I was lying on my bed and pondering this when a soft knock came from the dorm room door. I raised my head a little and called out, "Come in!"

The door opened with a soft creak and in stepped Beth. She smiled at me and made her way over to where I was currently placed. She sat on the edge of the bed and said, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged and turned my gaze back to the ceiling. I then heard another pair of footsteps and looked over to see that Mason guy again. This time he was leaning against the door frame. His eyes filled with concern and trained on Beth. I smiled inwardly at the amount of care Mason had for her. They were truly perfect for each other.

Beth noticed my look and blushed while turning her gaze to the floor; suddenly, finding an interest in her shoes. I let out a croaky chuckle and said, "I'm going to go for a walk before class okay. I'll talk to you later."

With this, I sat up and gave Beth a hug before heading out the door. As I brushed past Mason I said, "Take care of her." Mason seemed a little shocked at my statement, but nodded and smiled before walking over to Beth. I looked at them once more before closing the door and heading out of the dorm building.

As I made my way through the throng of paths that lead to the flower grounds just beyond the iron gates, the thoughts from early crept back into my mind. The thoughts that swirled around were heart retching. Every time I thought about the scene from earlier and what Fang had called me. I knew something was up.

Even the thought of Fang made my heart squeeze in a strange pleasurable way. An as if conjured up by this thought, I felt someone standing beside me, I turned to see none other than Fang himself standing mere feet away from me.

He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly as the silence stretched on. Then I sighed and as I did so I had another vision or scene tear through my mind.

* * *

_**~Images in Callista's mind~**_

_ It was a dark and cold where I was. I couldn't see anything, but I could here. Suddenly, everything came into view._

_That's when I heard his voice behind me, "Hello Maximum, nice of you to join the killing fest."_

_I turned and saw none other than Ari standing there. His eyes burned a bright fiery red and sparkled with the lust to kill. His muzzle was stained with pieces of dried flesh and crimson blood. I moved away from him feeling around for something to protect myself with._

_He stepped forward and growled/purred, "Why Maxie? Why are you so afraid? I won't hurt you."_

_I glared and spat, "Ya right! You liar! What makes you think I'm going to believe you! You killed Lilia!"_

_Ari just chuckled and said, "So? She was nothing. You, Maxie, are what I want the most. You are the perfect missing piece to my plan. Like a puzzle. You are the missing link."_

_I was shocked and confused. What was he talking about? I pressed myself further against the wall. I felt something poke my back I looked behind me to find pieces of broken glass._

_Ari advanced further and lowered himself into a crouch. I winced when his claw came up and caressed my jaw. He sighed and said, "Maxie, when will you ever understand? You could join me. We can get rid of this school and start over. Be a family again."_

_I glared, "You aren't my family you bastard! I only have my sister and that's it!"_

_I saw a flash of pain and hurt cross Ari's glowing red eyes. But, it was gone as fast as it showed. He moved even closer till our faces were mere inches apart._

_Then he said, "Max, what about me and you?" I just looked at him in disgust._

_You aren't anything to me," I raised my head a fraction higher; "You caused this whole mess. You're a murder, liar, and a nobody!"_

_His eyes hardened and he yelled, "You liar! You know that I'm your damn brother! This is your fault! If you hadn't left me alone I wouldn't be this way this is all because of you! Mom and dad always loved you more! They never gave a f*** about me!"_

_I could see tears in his eyes as I stared at him. He moved closer and whispered, "I had to kill them top make sure you felt just the same way I did for all those years! I made sure you were alone just like I have always been!"_

_I was silent. He had killed my parents. Our parents. He had killed them to get back at me. This brought a whole round of pain shooting through my veins. I felt my heart squeeze. How could he?_

_Ari looked away and then he snarled, "I was left to fend for myself. I didn't have any friends and family to care for me. I was an outcast! Just like you are now!"_

_I felt my eyes sting as I spoke saying, "You're wrong Ari."_

_He glanced at me and asked through his eyes 'how?'_

_I huffed a quick sob then said, "Mom and dad always loved you. They loved you more then they showed. They were always proud of you. Dad would always compare me to you. He would say that he wished I was more like you. That I was smarter, better, and not so stupid. He and mom hated me. They loved you and wanted you as a child way more than me. They loved Ella even more than me. To them, I was worthless. Like I was nothing and you and Ella were their whole world."_

_Ari was silent, then he said, "I'm sorry Max. But, that's not how it was to me."_

_Then he lunged forward his teeth connecting with my shoulder. I cried out as he bit down._

_I felt blood pour out and his sharp fangs dug deeper into me. I let myself cry and feel the pain. Ari bit even harder making my scream._

_My screams and cries echoed in the empty halls. Letting no one know I was hurting. I felt hot trails flow down my dirt smudged face. I could feel the dark abyss flowing around me._

_I couldn't hold on much longer. I felt the glass shards behind me and cracked one off of the group. As Ari bit harder I stopped my screaming._

_I lifted my right arm for Ari was biting my left shoulder. I held the shard high above his back and watched for a moment as the dim lights glistened off the glass._

_Dancing with streams of light. I cried even more then with a loud scream I shot the shard into Ari's back feeling it slice through his fur and flesh._

_He pulled back and howled in pain. I pushed down harder and he turned his blood red eyes on me and tried to bite my neck._

_I pulled out the glass and quickly put my left arm, which was shouting in pain, and grabbed his shoulder._

_Then I used my right hand and thrust the glass into the middle of his chest. He stopped mere inches from my neck. I could feel his hot breath escape him in a gasp._

_He looked down at where blood was seeping out around the shard and the wound. He looked up at me and said, "Why?"_

_I cried, "because you had to die."_

_Then he fell backwards and landed with a sickening thud to the ground._

_I pushed his arm off me and let my head fall onto the wall behind me._

_I looked at my shoulder and saw that it was bleeding still. I could feel the pain, but not as much anymore. Everything was becoming hazy and I tried to shake off the feeling of tiredness, but it kept coming back._

_As I stared at the darkness that was overcoming me there was a loud boom and everything flashed with a bright red hue that looked like fire. I couldn't keep my self awake much longer._

_The last thought I had was __'Fang, if you can hear me, I love you and will always be there for you. Goodbye.'_

_That was all I remembered before I fell._

_**~End of images~**_

* * *

I sat up gasping for breath. Fang was in front of me shaking me out of my panic. I looked down at my body and saw no blood. I didn't feel any pain. All I knew was that I was out of breath. My eyes connected with Fang's and he seemed to know what happened. I silently asked him what was going on and he helped me sit up a little more and wrapped an arm around my waist to support me.

Then he said, "Let's go over to the coffee shop and I'll explain everything." I simply nodded and with Fang's help stood up and we made our way.

When we finally settled and got our coffee, Fang cleared his throat. I looked at him with curiosity and said, "So what is going on?"

Fang took a deep breath and said, "To start off, the girl who you were in the scenes, the one named Max. Well…..she used to be my best friend and true love."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "She _used to be_?" Fang nodded and looked away from me. Though, I saw a flash of pain and sadness cross his eyes as he did so. He took a shuddering breath and said, "Yes, used to be. You see the imagery you saw was actually a memory of her's, as well as, the one previous to that."

I thought about this and seemed to connect the dots about everything. I nodded slowly and whispered, "So what are you saying?"

Fang took a deep breath and said, "I believe that you are Max, but reincarnated. From the first moment I met you, I felt something that I thought had been dead for more than a year. The scene you saw today was how Max died. She was buried more than a year ago and as for the rest of us. We grew apart and went on our own way. Nudge and Iggy were the EMT's you met earlier. Gazzy is in Russia getting his learners permit in Architect."

I mauled over this news and felt my heart skip a beat at a thought that crossed my mind. "Are you saying that I've met all of you before, but in a different life?"

Fang didn't answer, but nodded in acknowledgement. Then he tentatively reached out a hand and caressed my cheek. He gazed into my eyes and murmured, "You have her eyes and her soft skin. You have that look that she always had, the one where you could know anything, but be able to handle it."

I instinctively pressed my face into the palm of his hand feeling the rough, yet smooth callused skin. He grinned before dropping his hand from my face. Then he was beside me in an instant and said happily, "Can I show you a secret of mine?"

I nodded, curiosity getting the best of me. He grinned and pulled me out of the coffee shop and led me to a dark alley. After checking to make sure no one was in sight, Fang moved away from me and started to pull off his shirt. I was too stunned to stop him and in a matter of seconds Fang stood before me shirtless.

He smirked as I gaped at his toned and muscled chest. Damn! That boy was fine as can be. He then said, "Don't freak please." With that statement, he took a deep breath and unfurled large midnight-colored wings from his back. Their tips brushing against the walls on either side of us, I gasped in shock and awe. Fang waited for me to say something, but I couldn't find my voice.

Fang then brought his wings down to loosely fold against his back. I tentatively stepped forward and reached out to touch the soft feathers. He shivered under my touch and it made me give a small smile in return. Then Fang caught my hand in his and drew me to his chest. With a smile, he said, "You have no idea how long I've waited to see and to touch you again."

I chuckled and said, "Well, now you don't have to wait any longer." Fang rolled his eyes at my remark and then he wrapped his strong arms around me and brought his wings around us entombing me in a double embrace. I grinned at the beauty one standing before me and said, "I can't believe your mine.'

With a laughter filled with delight, Fang leaned down and pressed his warm lips to mine in a passionate kiss that made my brain fizzle out. Our lips moved in sync with one another as if we had been a couple for years. During the kiss, memories of Max, I mean me, flashed through my brain. Giving me the sense of myself again, I laughed with joy as I remembered everyone and everything from my past.

Fang noticed and laid his forehead against mine. His eyes shining with true joy and love, "Do you remember everything?!"

I nodded and said, "I remember every detail. I also now realize that I have wings?" With help from Fang, I took off my shirt, leaving my tank-top on. Then I looked over my shoulder and as of out of air, two large wings formed on my back. I stared in awe as I spread them to their full-length. They were truly magnificent. They were dark chocolate at the top and as the color went on it lightened to the white tips. Brown honey-colored specks danced between the lines of feathers. They were beautiful.

I gazed at them until Fang said, "I never get tired of seeing them. They are utterly beautiful just like you."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy remark and said, "Can we fly with them?" Fang nodded and motioned for me to follow him. With a running start, I watched as he spread his wings and with a powerful stroke rose in the air. Once a few yards in the air, he turned to look at me expectantly. As if on its own accord, my body started to run, then with a powerful stroke I was in the air.

Fang grinned at the joy on my face and we flew even higher till everything looked so tiny. I looked over to see Fang staring at me and blushed. He laughed and waved at me to come with him. Then we were flying through the clouds. The sun dancing off our feathers and filling us with warmth, I laughed with the feeling of being free.

God, I've missed this so much!

* * *

_*Angel's P.O.V.*_

_ I watched as Fang and Cali flew around laughing and playing around. They were truly a spectacular sight. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and turned to see Ella. She had a big smile on her face as her eyes locked on the happy lovebirds. She then looked at me._

_ "They'll be okay won't they?"_

_I nodded in response and said while looking back at Max and Fang, "They'll be happy now. Fang is with Max and everything will be better. She no longer has to be hidden from herself; she can live a new life with Fang by her side. Come along, let's go home."_

_ Ella nodded and we made our way into a gleaming white light. I turned once more to look at Max and Fang. They would be okay. I just knew it. _

* * *

***Fang's P.O.V.***

** I watched as Cali flew around happily and graceful twirled through the air. A smile made its way to my mouth as she turned her chocolate eyes on me. Then a thought crossed my mind, "Hey Cali!"**

** She flew closer and asked, "Yes?"**

** I spoke seriously and said, "So are you going to stay with the name Callista or are you going to go by your real name?"**

** Cali thought for a moment before laughing and said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Maximum Ride."**

** I shook my head and pulled my love to me. Then without any hesitation, I pressed my lips to hers in a gentle yet eager kiss.**

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it! The next chapter will be up soon. R&R?**


End file.
